Student Loans School
Donekaels Story ask For Question School. In the Wins, Cheer Loan Schools are closed today! David Catboy Bucky Charlot Nebber Sunia and Fio. Oh Happy Day to Me? For Africa Parr Go to High school with Party!? Playing With Change a Uniform? Loan's Save it Superheroes You African Americans Are, No Picture. Comic Text Parr: Now with A Saturday Morning! *Morning Music* *Catboy eats a Macaroon* Catboy: nom nom nom! nom nom! this Good. David? David: Hahaha! That's a Skittles Candy on Floor? Catboy: HA HA! *Macroons drops On Floor* BITCH. David: Yes! hehehe! *Skittles Drops Slips on Floor* *Dish and Bag drops* Catboy and David: Sha-Bam! *Gasp* ￼*Open Door and Close door* Charlot: Huh? Fio: BOYS! GET THE FUCK OFF MY....? *Macroons and Skittles Slips on Floor* Fio: Whoa! Whooaaa!!!!! Aaahh! Uh oh! Ahhhh!!! Charlot: WHAT THE? *Thug* Fio: OW! Charlot: Fio Are you Okay. ...??? David and Catboy: Qwa?! Charlot: What Happened Done? Catboy: that's Ok Boys! David: My fuckin candy? My Macroons! Fio: ￼YOU BAD GROUNDED FOR FLOOR FOOD ALONE, DON'T DROP IN CANDY AND MACROON. GO ROOM. Charlot: *Sighs* You Mess me Clean Food up floor. David: NO! CATBOY'S IS. IS. LOAN SCHOOL, DAMN. Catboy: Get a Loan At Shitty ￼Out Here. Fio: No school. Guys, You hear mean. Charlot: YOU MESSED UP CLEAN UP MACRONS AND SKITTLES BECAUSE OF FLOOR. DAVID, CATBOY!!!, *Swallow* David: Sorry Dad. Find out what You Put back. Catboy: I'm Dish Broke Dad. *Running Upstairs* *Fade Screen* *take it socks on* *take it shoes on* *Putting backpack* *Open zipper* *Putting items in backpack* *￼Close Zipper* *Fading Scene* *Taking underpants and Clothes Uniform On* *Taking socks and shoes on* *Putting bag items in shoulder* Catboy and David: *Grunting* Done! *Fading Scene* Bucky: Stupid Hole. I Can Believed it is Loan School. Sunia: Loan's the Forever but Again?! Nebber: Charlots and I Love Schools. Sunia: What you want? Bucky. Bucky: Project Slam road trip Loan Teaching at Least. *Coughing* Nebber: Sorry I'm cough, But Guess I Am Not sure, Sunia: Nebber? We are you Talking about? *Open Bam Door* Charlot: What's Going on here? Fio: David and Catboy is Drops Macroons and Skittles Slips on Dish and Bag My Mess in Floor? Telling! Ok. Sunia: Well. Everyone, Is my Go to? Bucky: This Uniform. *Laugh* hard head. Nebber: YOUR BAD SCHOOL DUMBASS!! Catboy: Sorry Father. Wait, Uh Uh? David: I'm Very sorry darling, Got Ready Go! Bye? *Slam The Door* *Tweeting Birds* Catboy: Fucking Come School Math? Guys? Nebber:￼ Hey! Stupid Bird. *Punch* huh? Shut Up Bird! Catboy: Mom. This....? Uhh? What's That. David: Shut The Bitch Up Mr. Nebber, Sunia: So. My Eyes are. Bucky: Yeah. Kids there These Right, Charlot: Fine? Fio: Right?! *Start Engine* *Open Door and Close door Car* *Seat Belt On* Charlot: Why can Damn Thing 36? Catboy: Three Six? Gee. Thank you Mom, Fio: Oh! This A ￼Full. 9? Sunia: your Welcome Sweetie, *Phone Beeping Talking* David: *Grunts* Really? Bucky: Calm Up With Butt, Nebber: Kids! Damnit. *Laughter* 409 Hours Later. David: Wow? That's a 36 Student Loans School. ￼Bucky: get Out At Davids Heroic? Charlot: Come on guys Let's Go Student Loans School. So. Go? *Ringing Bell* Mr. Loan: Issues Safe? WHAT THE HELL IS STUDENT LOAN, SEE STILL STUPID ONE, Jesus!? *Sighs* *Knock On The Door* *Stand Up Chair* *Walking* *turn unlock open door* Mr. Loan: Good Day Everybody. Fio: Good Morning Loan, Catboy: Good Morning Sir? Mr. Loan: Welcome to Three Six High School! Sunia: Good Afternoon Mr. Loan! David: Hey. Teacher? Hi. I'm David Linwood! Bucky: Thank You For Talking Oh. Hi There, Charlot: Hello. My Name is Charlot Parr, Nebber: What's Your Name? Mr. Loan:￼ Mr. Loan Teacher Parr? (5 All) Parr? *Ringing Bell* *People Chatting* *Open Locker and Close Locker* David: holy shit. This Catboy's Naked! Nebber: My Picture! QWA!!! Catboy: This Pic. Whoa? David: Don't Porn Clothes Off. Nude. Nebber: Catboy. Get a....? Bucky: Shower towels. Charlot: Oh Yeah. Looks a Fucking like Asshole lol Sunia: Sweet Victory Fio. Trade no..? Fio: Sunia? Thank you! Enough, Parr: Good Afternoon Class, Comes Sit down Classroom. Fio: Damnit? David. Where?! Huh! David: She was going to High school with her part Wikipedia's School. Mmmmm. Parr: Class! I Say. LOL! Sunia: Just say lol. hehe Charlot: *sneezing* sorry? Nebber: *gasp* Really? Not for class. Just got back to Work. *Sigh* Catboy: Keeping Try to This? *Open Book * There.*Catboy punch a Bucky* Bucky: Ohh! *Faint* *Bell Ringing* *Slam Door* Parr: I'm So Freaking Nosie. *Moan* *Sit down with chair* Parr: let me see. *Open book* *Sigh* Mr. Loan: Parr? Where are you doing? Parr: Stop. Please let me know what, *Groaning* Mr. Loan: Oh, *Laughing* isn't Time. Very Happy. *Whimpering* Parr: to bad. *Stammering* Ok. Uhhh..? What the fuck, Mr. Loan: ￼You Happen again? Bro? *Laughter* *Opens the door* Charlot: Well Guy. Is Times Over, *Sigh* Catboy: Aw Shit. Okay Nevermind I Will always Love, Bucky: Ready to Go to Party. David: Yeah! Nebber: WHAT? Sunia: Nebber. David, just wanted to make sure. Fio: That's Great I Idea. Mr. Loan: Come on guys Let's go. David: WAIT! Parr: Shhhh. Sorry I Didn't Down David. *Disco Music* *Stop Music* *All Gasping* Loan: *Whimper* She just a Everybody is New Disco? ..? Africa Parr: Did it's Right Here?! *walking* David: Hey Everybody. I love Dancing with Music? Bucky: What's New. Fired Everything ￼Nebber: Catboy Push Button to Play With Radio. Catboy: uhhh...? Uh? mmmmm....? Play! *touch* *Music Upbeat* *People Cheering* Charlot: Wow! Its A Good Party Disco Dance. Fio: No. This Disco Ball Light. On, Charlot, Charlot: Come over Parr!? Sunia: Ha! Finally Done. *Running Fast* *Cheering and Whisting* Catboy: Whoa? Stop Moving Forward Everybody. Nebber: Come on David. Fio. Sunia. Bucky. Catboy. And Charlot. Let's Go Home. *Music Fading End* *Fading Scene* 43 Years Later, *Applause* Mr. Loan: 34 On End Beginning! *Applause and Cheering* ￼Gekko: Your Welcome. Baldi: The End? Trivia Once Stopped Donekaels Story, David's Catboy's Slip On Floor Candy and Macroons. Rock A Roll Disco Dances. Student Loans School district. Bucky and Nebber go to Middle School Students, Fio Sunia and Charlot's On Stage? Fine Dear Sir Kindly let Parr Family. She's Was Mr. Loan Class At David and Nebber Enough for Assuming? This Little Uniform Clothes Causal and Diso For. Also Watch It Comic Text OUAT? Davids Heroic Film: Davids Heroic (1997) From a Few. First Last. Link to Next Episode: Stage Concert Rock List More Like This. By Donekaels Wiki. Category:Well Quotes Category:Bad Word Category:New Movies Category:Davids Heroic Category:Movie Category:Story Film Category:Theater Category:Parr Category:Story Episode Category:July 9 2019 Category:Film (2009) Category:Film Category:Episodes Category:Movies